


Athena Dale and the Philosopher's Stone

by Amethystia



Series: The Heir [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Voldemort, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Slytherin AU, Voldemort's Heir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: In this next installment of the Heir series, Athena, Harry and Draco are heading off to Hogwarts. Things will be a little different as they are sorted into their houses, make new friends and meet someone who they don't expect.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



> Sorry it took so long, but here is the next installment! I decided to keep the title of the book, though the plot with be twisted! This is just a prologue to start, so don't be afraid that its so short. Chapter 1 will be up shortly!

The room was small and barren. Cold stone walls enclosed the space. A cot sat along one wall. A pot in the corner served as a chamber pot. On the bed lay a frail man. His blonde hair hung past his shoulders, limp and messy. Once a day, a small house-elf would pop in with a tray of food and glass of water. There were no doors or windows in the room. The man did not know how long he had been here. At first he had been vigilant, scratching a new line in the wall each time the house-elf appeared, but as time wore on, he remembered to scratch less and less, until he stopped entirely.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and her friends head to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies and encounter some interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised right? Chapter 1! Super quick! As always, read, review and enjoy!

Two adults and three children made their way to Diagon Alley from the Apparation point. At first glance, two of the three children looked to be related. A girl and a boy, both with blonde hair. But if you looked closer, the boy’s hair matched that of the two adults, a very light, almost white blonde, but the girl’s was a more golden blonde. The other boy looked nothing like any of them, with long black hair and piercing green eyes.

“Do you have your lists, children?” The man asked. All three nodded, producing lists from within their everyday robes. “Good. Narcissa and I will fetch your books, and potion ingredients, why don’t the three of you go get fitted for your school robes? We will meet at the menagerie so that you may choose your familiars.” He instructed.

“Okay, Uncle Luc.” The black-haired boy, who was called Harry Potter, and the blond girl, who was called Athena Dale, said.

“Of course, Father.” The blonde boy, who was called Draco Malfoy, responded. The adults, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, went off to Flourish and Blotts to get the books. The children went to Madam Malkin’s.

“Be right with you, dears!” A middle-aged, smiling witch called to them, looking up from measuring another girl. She finished up with her and sent her to sit and wait for her robes.

“Hogwarts, right?” The girl asked, sitting next to them. She had bushy brown hair and an eager look.

“Of course.” Draco said, smoothly.

“Oh, me too! I’m so excited! I didn’t even know I was a witch until I got my letter! My parents are Muggles! They were so shocked! They’re up the street getting my books!” The girl gushed. Draco wrinkled his nose at her.

“You’re a mudblood?” He asked, sounding disgusted. Harry and Athena sighed. The girl blinked.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Never mind that.” Athena interrupted. “What house do you think you’ll be in?”

“Oh, I’m not sure! I read some of _Hogwarts A History_ but I haven’t had a chance to finish it yet. I think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor sound good.” The girl gushed. Athena smiled.

“I agree about Ravenclaw.  But I will most likely be in Slytherin. My father’s family has been Slytherin for generations.” She explained. The other girl nodded.

“I’m not sure I’m cunning enough for Slytherin.” She added, and Athena giggled slightly.

“You might be.” She told the girl. A shop assistant came out with the girl’s robes all packaged up and she stood.

“It was nice to meet you! See you on the train!” The girl called as she exited the shop. Athena smiled at her. Then she turned to Draco.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! That is not how one acts in public! You are an Heir! You cannot go around insulting people! No matter what her blood status is, if that girl proves herself a strong capable witch, she could be an excellent ally!” She admonished. Draco shrunk back and looked down. Athena sounded every bit the pureblood lady, powerful and in charge.

“Sorry, Athena.” He apologized. Harry watched them silently.

They chatted about inane things while they were measured and waited for their robes. Each child pulled out their bottomless gold pouches to pay for their wares. They made their way down the street to the menagerie just as Lucius and Narcissa came to a halt outside the store.

“Time for pets, darlings.” Narcissa said with a smile. Draco and Athena grinned happily, but Harry pouted. He had wanted to bring one of the peacocks with him to Hogwarts, but the letter and Lucius had forbidden it. Lucius gave a small sigh.

“Harry, we have been over this. The school is not equipped to house a peacock.” He told the boy. Harry sighed.

“But Luc, they will miss me! I promised them I’d look after them!” He tried one more time. Lucius shook his head.

“Would you prefer an owl? Instead of a cat or toad? We can go to Eyelops.” Lucius tried to compromise. The family already owned several owls, which the children would have access to at school, in order to send and receive mail.  But none of the children had their own personal owl.

“Maybe.” Harry said, looking somewhat less put out.

“Does it have to be a cat or a toad?” Athena asked then, eyes locked on a pair of black vipers in the window. Both she and Harry were Parselmouths, like her father had been. Lucius followed her gaze and became torn. Could he deny the daughter of his lord a snake? Or Harry if he wanted one, for that matter.

“Athena…could you keep it hidden? Make sure that none of the staff found out? Especially Dumbledore?” He whispered to her. She nodded curtly.

“Of course.” She replied. Lucius nodded.

“Then you may get one. But perhaps you should get another pet as well?” He added. Harry had noticed the vipers now as well, and was gaining enthusiasm. Lucius hoped this would solve the pet debacle.

In the end, Athena got both of the black vipers in the window, which she named Selena and Morgana. She also acquired a small black kitten, which she named Lila. Harry found himself a red and black coral snake he named Jamie and a beautiful snowy owl he called Hedwig. And Draco, not to be left out, got a white ferret, which he named Echo, and an eagle owl he named Merlin. Lucius shook his head at his children, but Narcissa did not look surprised at all, as if she had expected this all along.

They stopped to have lunch at an upscale restaurant before heading to Ollivander’s to get their wands.

The wands took the longest. Draco’s was the quickest. A 10” hawthorn with a unicorn hair core chose him after about three tries.

Harry was next. It took nearly an hour before Ollivander, with a strange look on his face, brought out a final wand, an 11” Holly wand with a phoenix feather core. It chose Harry, which caused Ollivander to shake his head slightly.

“Curious, curious.” He murmured. Harry frowned.

“What’s curious?” He asked. Lucius narrowed his eyes sharply.

“The phoenix that gave the tail feather in your wand, gave another. It is curious that this wand should chose you, when its brother, gave you that scar.” Ollivander told them. Lucius’ eyes snapped to Athena, who gasped slightly. Harry knew the history of the war, as did Athena. Harry looked at Athena as well. Ollivander followed their gaze. He blinked.

“Miss Athena Dale?” He asked, approaching her. “I remember your father, Darius, when he came to get his first wand. I remember your other father as well. Such an eager boy, so happy to be here. I know better than most that every story has two sides. I will not judge what I did not see.” He said, then went about finding her a wand.

Athena tried even more wands than Harry. Finally an 11” Rowan wand with a phoenix feather core chose her.

“The feather did not come from the same phoenix that gave the feathers for your father and Mr Potter’s wands. But it was an albino phoenix which gave the feather in your wand. It has only ever given one feather.” Ollivander explained. “I did not think I would ever sell this wand. It is a rare and powerful combination. I believe it has chosen you for a reason. I look forward to seeing your future exploits, Miss Dale.” He added, giving her a small bow. Athena nodded to him and Lucius paid for the three wands. Narcissa exited the shop first and came to an abrupt halt, holding up a hand for the others to stop. Lucius was not pleased when he saw why she had stopped.

“Dumbledore.” He hissed to the children. Both Harry and Athena shivered slightly. They knew Dumbledore had been looking for them since Lucius had found them. But the goblins had refused to tell him, since, in their minds, theft was the worst possible crime. And Lucius had buried the guardianship records at the ministry. And even if Dumbledore had discovered where they were, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be on call to arrest him, since he had illegally obtained guardianship of the children in the past and stole from them. He was lucky that the fines from the bank were the only consequences he had received so far.

“We have to face him sooner or later. He _is_ still the headmaster.” Athena whispered. Lucius sighed and nodded. Narcissa nodded as well and moved forward. She knew Harry would want ice cream, so she headed towards the ice cream parlor, since they were finished their shopping for the day. It was not long before Dumbledore spotted them.

“Harry, my boy!” The old man called, making a bee line for them. “Your relatives have been so worried! I’ve been looking for you for years! I feared you were dead!” He went on, attempting to make a grab for Harry. Athena and the Malfoys stepped between them.

“Albus Dumbledore. The man who stole from me, and from my best friend. And took us both from loving families.” Harry greeted coldly, recalling many etiquette lessons. “I highly doubt my _relatives_ ,” he spat the word, “are worried. They hated me. Kept me in a cupboard under the stairs, beat me, starved me.” He informed the old man.

“I’m sure that’s an exaggeration, my boy.” Dumbledore told him, his eyes twinkling. He looked at Athena, standing tall and defensive in front of Harry. “Athena, my dear girl, the Smiths are beside themselves. They feared you dead as well.” He added. At that Athena let out a high cold laugh. Dumbledore’s grandfatherly mask slipped slightly at the sound, but he quickly softened his face.

“As Harry said, I _highly_ doubt that.” She said, her voice strong, powerful and cold.

“I still think it would be best…” Dumbledore began. Lucius cut him off.

“Headmaster, I have custody of these children. As per Gringotts and the Ministry. I have had custody of them since they were six years old. I should have had custody of Athena since you _kidnapped_ her and her bearer.” He spoke loudly, attracting the attention of passersby. Dumbledore began to look flustered.

“I was merely trying to find her a home, after the unfortunate death of her parents.” He said, scrambling to justify his actions as accusatory stares were leveled in his direction.

“Death?” Lucius questioned. “Oh no, according to Gringotts, Darius Dale is very much alive. You kidnapped him and his daughter and imprisoned them separately, attempting to alter Athena’s memories and doing Merlin knows what to poor Darius. And you had no right to place her with those Muggles. As her godfather, I am her legal _and_ magical guardian, should her parents be unable to care for her.” He informed the Headmaster, smugly. Whispers started around them and Dumbledore looked unsure of himself.

“You must have tricked them. Those sneaky goblins. Even if you did convince them to open James and Lily’s will, why would they name you guardian to Harry?” Dumbledore announced, thinking he’d regained face.

“I did not trick the goblins. I highly doubt that anyone could. The Potters had a clause in their will that is all named guardians were unsuitable, someone who met a certain list of criteria could become guardian, provided the goblins made at first monthly, then yearly, checks into Harry’s welfare. He was not supposed to be placed with those horrid Muggles, or you. You may check with the goblins to confirm this, if you wish.” Lucius told him calmly. “Now, I promised these children ice cream, and I do not break my promises.” He added dismissively. Their group began to walk towards the ice cream parlor again, ignoring Dumbledore. The old man looked furious, but could do little with the crowd that had formed, so he settled for storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Dumbledore. I hate him. If you couldn't guess. This will not be the end of him. More bashing ahead, I promise. Also, can you guess who I threw in at Madam Malkins? I thought it was fairly obvious, I hope it is. Sam, I already told you who it is, so you can't guess, it would be cheating. The next chapter should be up soon, since I have a better idea where I'm going plot-wise now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and her friends ride the Hogwarts Express. Houses are discussed and friendships are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, but here it is. Not as long as long as past chapters, but not too short either. Read, review and enjoy.

“Do we have everything?” Narcissa asked. Three trunks, two owl cages and a small cat carrier were standing next to her in the front hall of the manor, next to the main floo fireplace. Lucius entered the hall, and the three children tumbled in behind him. “Decorum, children, decorum.” She scolded lightly.

“Yes, Cissa.” Athena and Harry chirped, standing up straighter and brushing off their robes.

“Of course, Mother.” Draco said, smiling and adjusting his robes.

“Alright, everyone remembers their etiquette lessons? How to greet an Heir? How to form an alliance?” Narcissa asked. All three nodded.

“And you remember your early lessons? Potions, charms, and such?” Lucius asked. Again, they nodded. “Good, but do not take these lessons as an excuse to not pay attention in class. Learn everything you can, children, you never know what may be important, and I expect top marks from all of you.” He added, somewhat sternly. They nodded again. He was not too worried, all three had excelled in their early lessons, and he had insured they began to develop good study habits.

“And if Dumbledore approaches you?” Narcissa prompted.

“Ask for a teacher or prefect to be present, and only speak about school. If he asks anything else, we are not required to answer, and may leave.” Athena said. The other two already looked to her as a leader and she often answered for the group when a question was posed to all of them.

“Exactly.” Lucius said, “Now, we must go, or we shall miss the train.” He added, then summoned two house-elves to take their luggage to the station and the five of them stepped through the floo one by one.

\----

Athena, Draco and Harry found themselves a compartment. Soon Neville, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne joined them. A bushy haired girl poked her head in.

“Oh, I met you in Madam Malkin’s!” she exclaimed. Athena smiled.

“Please join us. I’m Athena Dale. These are my best friends, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.” She introduced as the girl sat down. The rest of their group introduced themselves as well. They too looked to Athena as their leader, whether they knew she was the daughter of the Dark Lord or not. Some did and some didn’t. They would all be informed in good time.

“I’m Hermione Granger. It’s so nice to meet you all.” The girl said, sitting across from Athena, next to Harry.

The rest of the train ride consisted of Athena and Hermione talking about the things they’d learned about Hogwarts. Athena recommended a few additional books with information about Hogwarts. At some point, after some nudging from Athena, Draco apologized for his actions in Madam Malkin’s.

“I’m sorry, Miss Granger, I should not have judged you before I knew you.” He said, sincerely.

“It’s alright Draco, I know what it is now, and words said in haste should not be taken to heart. And please, call me Hermione.” She replied with enough grace to rival any pureblood heir. “If this is what Slytherin has to offer, perhaps I do belong there. The house and founder is written about in such a bad light that I’m sure many people discount it as evil without really thinking about it.” She continued. Athena nodded.

“I don’t remember much of my father, but my godfather always spoke highly of the sense of family that one gets in Slytherin House. My Papa was a Ravenclaw, so perhaps I belong there. We will have to see what the Hat says.” Athena said.

“Oh, you have two fathers? Were you adopted?” Hermione asked in interest. “There’s a gay couple down the street from my parents and they adopted an adorable set of twin girls.” She added. Athena shook her head.

“My Papa is a bearer, a male who can have children.” She told Hermione with a smile. Hermione’s eyes widened.

“There are men in the wizarding world that can have children?” Hermione asked, startled. Athena nodded.

“Yes, but it is much more difficult for them than for women, even though they tend to produce more magically powerful children. Most pureblood families have their males tested at birth, to see if they could be a bearer. The children grow up knowing they could one day have children. But bearers are rare and precious, so it is up to the child themselves who they trust with the information.” Athena told her new friend. Hermione’s eyes flicked to Draco and Harry.

“Are either of you guys bearers?” She asked, then gasped, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. It’s very private, isn’t it?” She apologized, looking down. Harry gave her a small smile.

“You are not the first to ask, and I doubt you will be the last. Perhaps if we become better friends I shall tell you the answer.” Harry told her. Draco gave her a condescending look.

“I have only just met you, why would I impart such information?” He said, eyeing her carefully. Athena nudged him and gave him a look.

“I do not blame you for being curious. Many people are. Of course, most Muggleborns, and even Half-Bloods, are not aware that there are still male bearers. Some bearers go their whole life without even knowing they could bear a child. Hogwarts no longer offers tests. If a muggleborn or half-blood wishes to be tested they have to go to Gringotts or St Mungos, that’s even if they discover the existence of bearers, and many don’t. Perhaps soon bearers will pass into legend, as so many other magical phenomenon have.” Athena concluded. She knew the answers to whether or not Harry and Draco were bearers, but she would never break their trust. They were her closest friends, practically her brothers. Hermione looked eager to absorb any information she could.

“Oh, well, are there any books I could read about it?” The bushy-haired girl asked, not wanting to pester her new friends too much. Athena nodded.

“There are a few. The library at Hogwarts might have them, but if not, I can owl order them for you.” Athena told her with a smile. She too loved to read, and had read nearly every book she could get her hands on in the Malfoy Library. She knew the library in her parents’ manor was larger, since it combined both the Dale library, and all the books her father had amassed over the years, which was a lot. She knew her thirst for knowledge came from her father. The desire to know everything she could about the world around her. Hermione smiled.

“Thank you Athena. I hope we stay friends no matter what house we are in.” She told Athena. Athena nodded.

“Yes, we should.” She agreed. She looked over at Harry and Draco. “So, in the tradition of first Hogwarts Express rides we must talk about Houses.” She informed the group. Harry gave a little laugh and they all nodded.

“Well, my parents were Gryffindors. That’s what Luc said. But he didn’t know too much about them since they were a few years below him. Cissa said her cousin Sirius was friends with my dad, but she didn’t much talk to Sirius. Apparently he was my godfather. He was a Gryffindor too. I don’t know if I want to be one though. From what I heard they tend to get themselves killed doing dangerous stuff just trying to be brave. I wanna be brave, but not crazy.” Harry said. “I don’t know where I’ll end up. I know Draco will be in Slytherin and he’s my best friend, but what if I’m not right for Slytherin?” He continued, looking at Draco. The blonde boy patted him on the arm.

“As Harry said, I’ll be in Slytherin. My whole family had been for generations.” Draco confirmed.  Athena sighed.

“I don’t know if I want to be in a House just because my parents were. I want to stand out as my own person, you know? I want to truly belong somewhere, not just be there because my family was.” She said. Those who knew who her Father was looked puzzled and a bit worried, but those who didn’t nodded in agreement. The others in the car gave their answers and Hermione listened, also noting the responses to each. Most of the group seemed to agree that they would be safest in Slytherin, due to their family heritage, and many wanted to go there. Neville seemed unsure, since he, like Harry, came from a Gryffindor-leaning family. None of the group had older siblings, so all they knew of Hogwarts came from their parents and much older family members. Hermione also noted the way they deferred to Athena. She had seen a little of that in Diagon Alley, but now she witnessed the full extent of it. Athena was their leader, plain and simple. She was a good leader, listening to others and gathering ideas, but in the end she made decisions. And she made sure Hermione was included in the discussions, making it clear that the girl was under her protection at the very least, if not quite one of them.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and they all adjusted or put on their robes. Athena and Hermione shared an excited look as they exited the train and gathered with the other first years in front of a huge man. Athena, Hermione, Harry and Draco shared a boat as they crossed the lake. Athena stared in awe at the beautiful castle as they approached.

Once on dry land again, the huge man knocked on the door and a stern looking older woman answered.

“The firs’ years, Professor.” He told her. She nodded.

“Thank you, Hagrid, I’ve got them from here.” She replied. Hagrid nodded and helped the woman open the doors wide to admit the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Hermione a lot. I feel her and Athena will get along splendidly. So, the Sorting next. Ugh, its been so hard to decide the Houses, and honestly, I haven't made my final decisions. Suggestions would be welcome (with explanations, if you could). I'll let you know if the suggestion helped or not.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and her friends are sorted into their Houses. To much surprise, outrage and happiness, from all parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The Sorting! Special thanks to my bestie, Sam (amsay on here), for helping me decide everyone's houses. Don't be mad guys. Also every word, and undertone is very important here. And many of the characters introduced will be very important later on. So pay attention, guys! Anyway, read, review and enjoy! Your comments make me happy!

The first years huddled into the entrance hall, following the professor who had opened the door. They followed her up the stairs where she stopped in front of a huge set of ornate doors.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, students. I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress. In a moment, you will enter the Great Hall and join your fellow students. But first, you must be sorted into your houses. While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.” The Professor explained. “Now, wait here, I will call you in in a moment. I suggest you use that time to straighten yourselves up.” She added, glaring pointedly at a redhead with a smudge of dirt on his nose, then disappeared into the Hall.

The redhead caught sight of Harry and gasped. He rushed over, nearly knocking over Neville.

“You’re Harry Potter!” He announced, looking proud of himself. “The Boy-Who-Lived!”

“Yes, I am.” Harry said, blinking at the boy. The redhead looked at Draco.

“Why are you with this lot? Don’t you know they’re evil? Wouldn’t want the Boy-Who-Lived making friends with the wrong sort. Especially a _Malfoy_.” He spat the name. Harry looked livid.

“Draco is my best friend. Has been since I was little. I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” He said coldly. The redhead looked surprised.

“Red hair, hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. My father told me about you. Said your father had more children than sense.” Draco sneered at the boy. Athena watched the exchange, but could find fault in neither Harry nor Draco’s responses. Weasley looked offended.

“You can’t speak to me like that, Malfoy!” He was almost yelling now. Athena stepped in.

“Weasley. Professor McGonagall will be returning soon. And I’d thank you not to speak to my friends in that tone.” She said, planting herself between the two. Hermione joined her, glaring at the redhead.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Weasley asked, not lowering his voice. Athena sighed.

“My name is Athena Dale. Now please, be quiet.” She said with authority and exasperation.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Dale!”

“What is going on here?” Professor McGonagall was back. Everyone fell silent. She shook her head. “Now, settle down and follow me.” She continued, and the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Inside sat five long tables, four in front of them and the fifth on a raised dais. The first years followed Professor McGonagall down the aisle between the two center tables, towards the dais. They stopped in front of a stool on which sat a ratty old hat. When they were all gathered in front, the hat opened its brim and burst into song;

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The first years stared at the hat while the other students and staff applauded as if this were normal. Athena, Draco and Harry knew that they would be Sorted by a hat, but it was tradition to keep most of the sorting ceremony secret. Including, apparently, this song.

Professor McGonagall stepped onto the dais next to the hat and stool and pulled out a scroll from her flowing emerald green robes.  She unfurled it and faced the first years.

“When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will decide which House you belong in.” She explained, then called, “Abbott, Hannah!”

A shaking blonde girl came forward and Professor McGonagall lifted the Hat. The girl sat on the stool and the Professor placed the Hat on her head. After a moment or two the Hat shouted, “Hufflepuff!” One of the center tables, with yellow ties, burst into applause and cheers. She hoped down to join her new house.

“Bones, Susan!” Professor McGonagall called next. She also became a Hufflepuff.

“Boot, Terry!” became the first Ravenclaw, heading to the other center table, who had blue ties. They were not as enthusiastic as the Hufflepuffs, but still applauded.

“Brocklehurst, Mandy!” also became a Ravenclaw.

“Brown, Lavender!” became the first Gryffindor, and she headed to one of the outside tables, whose ties were red. The Gryffindors went crazy. They were even louder than the Hufflepuffs.

“Bulstrode, Millicent!” became the first Slytherin, heading towards the final table, whose ties were green. The Slytherins applauded politely with some enthusiasm while the Gryffindors booed. Athena carefully gaged each tables’ reactions and put that away for later consideration.

“Corner, Michael!” became a Ravenclaw. Athena knew she would be called soon.

“Crabbe, Vincent!” became a Slytherin as expected. He was one of the few who knew of Athena’s parentage and gave a slight nod to her before heading to the table. Athena returned the nod, but had never particularly liked him.

“Dale, Athena!” Professor McGonagall called next. Athena took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. She sat and the Hat was placed on her head.

_“Well well well, the Dark Lord’s Heir. The headmaster is quite concerned about you.”_ A whispery voice sounded in Athena’s head. She assumed it was the voice of the Hat, as she felt something riffle through her mind, completely ignoring the Occlumency shields that Lucius had taught her to put up. _“An interesting mind you have here. A born leader, inspiring great loyalty, even at a young age. But you are loyal too. Loyal to your friends, your_ followers _. Even the one who destroyed you father.”_  It continued.

_My father destroyed himself. With help from Dumbledore and Snape. He was not in his right mind when he went after Harry._ Athena countered in her mind.

_“Defensive, aren’t we?”_ A sound that could have been a laugh echoed in her head. _“Intelligence, courage, loyalty. Kindness too. Cunning, desire for power as well. Hmm, you are difficult, my dear. You stand up for your friends, but do not attempt to defend strangers.”_ The voice continued. Athena thought of Hermione, furrowing her brow. Another echoing laugh. _“She is an exception. Well, I think you can make our world a better place. And the best House for you to do that from is one you will not expect. Do not be upset, you have work to do.”_

“Hufflepuff!” The Hat called out to the Hall. Athena stood slowly as the Hat was pulled from her head. She was a bit in shock as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table. They applauded and cheered for her, and those around her smiled as she sat. She was distracted and missed a few Sortings, though she wasn’t sure how many. She smiled at those around her and turned her attention back the Hat.

“Davis, Tracey!” became a Slytherin.

“Dunbar, Fay!” became a Gryffindor.

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!” joined her at the Hufflepuff table.

“Finnigan, Seamus!” went to Gryffindor.

“Goldstein, Anthony!” was sorted into Ravenclaw.

“Goyle, Gregory!” was sorting into Slytherin after a bit of deliberation on the part of the Hat. Athena had to fight rolling her eyes as he lumbered over to the Slytherin table.

“Granger, Hermione!”  was called and Athena watched her intently. It was quite a long time before the Hat could decide where to place Hermione. Athena grew worried for her friend. It was six minutes, by which time even the teachers looked concerned, before the Hat cried, “Ravenclaw!”

It took Professor McGonagall a moment to compose herself before she pulled the Hat of Hermione’s head. The bushy-haired girl smiled at Athena as she went to the Ravenclaw table. Athena smiled back and gave her friend a nod.

“She was a hatstall!” An older boy sitting near Athena whisper-shouted.

“There hasn’t been one in _years_!” An older girl commented. Athena was distracted for a moment and nearly missed the next Sorting, not even sure which house they ended up in. She shook her head slightly and returned her attention to the Hat.

“Greengrass, Daphne!” was called. Daphne’s father had been close to her own and as such Daphne was fully aware of her heritage. Athena was not surprised in the least when the Hat called, “Slytherin!”

“Hopkins, Wayne!” became a Hufflepuff. Athena clapped with the rest of her new house.

“Jones, Megan!” also became a Hufflepuff. Athena clapped again. She wondered if the girl would be one of her roommates, and ended up missing the next name called. Only hearing the Hat’s shout of Ravenclaw.

“Longbottom, Neville!” was called and Athena straightened to hear the Sorting of her friend. The Hat took almost as long as with Hermione. Five minutes later the Hat shouted, “Hufflepuff!” Neville sighed in relief and made his way towards Athena.

“Athena, we’re in the same house! I was worried the Hat was gonna put me in Gryffindor all by myself!” He said, sitting next to her. Athena smiled.

“Of course not, Neville.” She reassured her friend, “You’ll make an excellent Hufflepuff.” Neville nodded.

“I hope my Gran agrees. She wanted me to be in Gryffindor like my parents, but I’m not brave like them.” Neville said, hanging his head.

“Gryffindors don’t have a monopoly on bravery, Neville. Be brave in your own way.” Athena advised her friend. During their conversation they had missed the Sorting of another two Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor. They looked up at the Hat in time to hear;

“Malfoy, Draco!”

The Hat didn’t even touch Draco’s head before it screamed, “Slytherin!”

Athena laughed. She saw Harry laugh from the remaining crowd of first years as well. She missed the next Sorting while watching Draco prance over to the Slytherin table.

“Nott, Theodore!” Another child of her father’s followers. Not as close as Greengrass. Not close enough to know about Athena. But they were friends. As far as Theo knew, Athena was the daughter of one of Lucius’s childhood friends.  He was close to being a Hatstall, but eventually ended up in, “Ravenclaw!”

“Parkinson, Pansy!” Pansy’s father was close enough to Athena’s to know who she was. Pansy was almost fanatically loyal to her. At first it had been at her father’s request, but soon Pansy came to actually worship Athena, much as Bellatrix Lestrange had once worshipped her father.  Unlucky for Bellatrix, her father had had no interest in women. Athena on the other hand…was eleven and not sure what she liked. After a few moments Pansy became a “Slytherin!”

“Patil, Padma!” became a “Ravenclaw!” and went to sit near Hermione.

“Patil, Parvarti!” obviously the twin on the first girl, became a “Gryffindor!” which was odd, because normally twin went to the same house.

“Potter, Harry!” was called and the Hall went silent. Athena watched her friend. As he walked towards the Hat people began to whisper.

“That’s the Boy-Who-Lived!”

It took a minute or two for the Hat to decide to place Harry in “Slytherin!” which Athena had totally expected. Harry and Draco were inseparable. And Harry was quite suited to the house of snakes, in her opinion. But it seemed as if the rest of the Hall did not agree.

“RESORT!” Several people screamed.

“No way the boy-who-lived belongs with the slimy snakes!”

“Stupid Hat!”

“No way!”

Harry had made his way to the table and was now crying on Draco’s shoulder while the slightly older boy glared around the Hall coldly. Dumbledore stared at Harry and Athena glared at him. He switched his gaze to her and she shook her head. He stood.

“QUIET!” The headmaster called over the noise. The students turned to look at him. “Now, we shall get on with the Sorting and we can deal with any issues later.” He continued. “Professor McGonagall? Let us proceed.” He added, looking at the stern woman, who nodded and called the next name.

“Thomas, Dean!” A dark skinned boy looked around nervously before approaching the Hat. He was sorted into “Gryffindor!”

“Turpin, Lisa!” became a “Ravenclaw!”

“Weasley, Ronald!” was called and Athena glared at the rude boy. He had been one of the people shouting profanity about Harry’s sorting. And he had insulted Draco earlier. He became a “Gryffindor!” after very little deliberation on the part of the Hat.

“Zabini, Blaise!” was called. Blaise’s mother had worked odd jobs for her father, but was unaware of Athena’s parentage. But Blaise was Athena’s friend and followed her like the others did. He became a “Slytherin!” easily enough. He was the last to be sorted and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and put away the Hat and stool. The headmaster stool again and Athena glared at him some more.

“Now, we must all be very hungry. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin what I’m sure will be an excellent banquet, I would just like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” He said. And with that the tables filled with food. Athena sighed and looked away from the Headmaster to smile at all the food. Neville had already filled his plate.

Athena looked around and spotted the boy who had said Hermione was a Hatstall. Of course, she knew what a Hatstall was, Lucius had made sure to be very thorough in her education, even more so than the educations of Harry and Draco. But she needed friends and allies, so playing a little dumb might be needed.

“Hey, you mentioned that one girl was a hatstall, are they common?” she asked, settling on knowing what a hatstall was but not knowing too much. He looked at her and smiled.

“Not really. I think the last one was more than twenty years ago.” He said. “I’m Cedric, by the way, Cedric Diggory.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Athena. Athena Dale.” She replied, smiling.

“You were almost one too, I think.” He added, once he heard her name.

“Was I?” She asked, frowning. He nodded.

“Not quite, but close. I’m a third year. Most of the Sortings I’ve seen aren’t nearly this interesting. I mean, two hatstalls, an almost hatstall, and Harry Potter, all in one year?” He laughed.

“It’s not usually like this?” Athena asked, smiling. He shook his head.

“My first year, it was pretty boring, second year too.” He went on. A girl sitting next to him frowned.

“I always find the Sortings fun, Ced.” She told him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Yeah, but you find watching plants grow interesting, Amy. You aren’t really the best judge.” He told her, shaking his head. The girl called Amy chuckled.

“Whatever, Ced.” She shook her head. Neville’s head had popped up at the mention of plants.

“I have a greenhouse at home.” He squeaked out. Amy looked at him in awe.

“A whole greenhouse? For yourself?”

“Yeah, my Gran gave it to me for my 9th birthday.” Neville said, becoming more confident. Athena smiled; happy Neville had found someone to talk to about something he liked. She looked back at Cedric. They conversed while they ate. She grew to like him. He was very smart and liked to joke. The feast was over all too soon.

Once again the Headmaster stood.

“Now that your bellies are full I have a few announcements.” Athena listened as he told them about an out of bounds corridor and about the dangers of the forest. Then to follow their prefects to their dorms. Two fifth years down the table stood and called for the Hufflepuff first years to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles* Look! Cedric! Also, the lack of named older Hufflepuffs in JKR's work greatly disturbs me, a Hufflepuff. So I have to make up OCs. Brain exercise time! Yay!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena meets some of her fellow Hufflepuffs and begins her lessons. She meets someone she does not expect and a series of events are started that she did not know would begin for a few more years. The Dark Lord's Heir assembles her inner circle and begins planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up now! Hang on tight and watch for even the smallest details! Read, review and enjoy!

Athena followed the prefects as they headed down some stairs. She could smell cooking and earth and it felt comforting. They arrived in front of a pile of barrels. Two prefects, a girl and a boy, stood in front of them.

“Welcome, new Hufflepuffs! This is the entrance to our common room. In order to get inside, you must tap the barrel two from the bottom in the second row to the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’.” A pause as the boy who was speaking did so and the barrel opened up and they all filed inside. As they walked inside he added, “Should you tap the wrong barrel or the wrong number of taps you will be spurted with vinegar, so be careful.” He laughed. The girl punched him lightly in the arm as they entered a cozy room dotted with chairs, tables and plants.

“Don’t mind Gabriel, it’s pretty easy to get inside. The vinegar is for non-Hufflepuffs trying to get in. Anyway, my name is Abigail Crane, and that idiot is Gabriel Truman. We are your fifth year prefects. This is the common room. You are welcome to hang out here any time you wish. The dorms are through that door.” She pointed to a round door on the wall. “The girls’ dorms are down the hall to the right and the boys are on the left. Your door will be labeled with your year and names.  Since there are only five girls, you will room together and same with the four boys. You will find all your belongings next to your bed. You each also have a desk, bedside table and chest of drawers. On the desk will be a map of the school and a list of basic rules.”  

“Now off to bed with you!” Gabriel said with a laugh. The first years made their way through the door. Athena waved to Neville as they went through the door then turned right, looking for the door with her name on it. She found it quickly enough and was followed inside by four other girls.

Once inside the girls introduced themselves and found their beds. Apart from Athena, there was a blonde girl called Hannah Abbott, a black-haired girl called Susan Bones, another blonde called Megan Jones and a curly brown-haired girl named Leanne Martin. Athena made polite conversation while changing into her pajamas.  As she lay down in her comfortable four poster bed, her thoughts turned to Hermione, and she fell asleep thinking of the curious bushy-haired girl.

\----

Classes started off well the next day. They had Charms with the Slytherins and Athena found herself accosted by Pansy, but Harry and Draco soon shooed the girl away. Athena was happy to catch up with the boys. They told her that Vince and Greg snored and eventually Draco and Harry had cast silencing charms they had learned from Lucius on the boys’ beds. They laughed about that. The introductory charms lesson was pretty much review for the three, who had already learned the basics at home.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next. They were with the Ravenclaws this time and Athena went to sit next to Hermione. The other girl grinned broadly at her and they chatted until the professor entered the room. Professor Quirrell strode to the front of the class, stuttered an introduction and began a roll call.

Each student raised their hand and answered when their name was called. He had just called the fifth name when he paused, and looked as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Athena D-dale?” He stuttered. He often stuttered so the other students thought nothing of it. But Athena took into account the pause and the look on his face. Something was going on here.

“Present.” She answered, putting up her hand. Professor Quirrell stared at her. She blinked at him. His hand went up and nervously touched his turban. He collected himself and finished the roll call. Athena watched him, wondering what had made him so jumpy about her.

The class was again basic introductions that Athena had already covered. She watched as Hermione took diligent notes and knew she would have to bring her friend up to speed on basics, if the incredibly smart girl didn’t do it herself. She spent most of the lesson watching Hermione. And it turned out that that got her in trouble. She had been paying attention but Quirrell had asked a question that Hermione had answered right, but Quirrell didn’t think so. He took 5 points from Ravenclaw and Athena could not stay silent as she saw the hurt look on her friend’s face.

“Professor, Hermione was right!”

“Was s-she, M-miss Dale?” Quirrell stared at her.

“Yes, she just said it a bit differently. She’s obviously been reading other texts as well. Her answer was more advanced.”

“D-detention, Miss Dale. For t-talking b-back to a Professor. My o-office, after dinner t-tonight.”

The rest of the class stared in shock. Hermione gave her an apologetic look. Soon class was over. Hermione pulled her aside as they left.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” She said.

“Yes I did. You were right. You are my friend and you were right so I stood up for you. End of story. It’s just detention. I’ll be fine. I wanted to talk to him anyway.” Athena reassured her friend.

“Because of his reaction to your name?” Hermione asked. Athena nodded. It looked like she wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“It gives me an excuse to talk without it looking out of place.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s why he did it? Because he wants to talk to you to? Anyone else probably would have taken points for talking back. At least that’s what the prefects told us. It takes a lot before you get detention.” Hermione speculated. Athena nodded. She thought so too.

\----

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Athena found herself standing in front of Professor Quirrell’s office. She took a deep breath and knocked.

“C-come in!” Quirrell called. Athena pushed open the door and entered the office.

“Professor.” She greeted. He looked up at her.

“Ah, Miss Dale. Please sit.” He jumped up and indicated one of the seats in front of his desk. She noticed he was no longer stuttering. She sat and he sat in the chair beside her.

“This is going to sound very strange but…” He began.

“Let me speak to her!” Came a muffled voice.

“My lord, you aren’t strong enough!” Quirrell replied. Athena blinked.

“I am strong enough to speak to my daughter, fool! Take this thing off now!” The muffled voice continued. Athena gasped. It clicked for her. Quirrell must have one of her father’s horcruxes. The sentient one, following the destruction of his body.

“Daddy?” She whispered. Quirrell quickly unwrapped his turban and turned so the back of his head was facing Athena. There was another face there. Athena gasped again. It was a bit weathered and rather gaunt but unmistakably her father. Tears came to her eyes. “Oh Daddy. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, my darling heir.” He said, smiling at her.

“What are you doing here, Daddy?” Athena asked.

“The Philosopher’s stone. With it I can regain a body. And the elixir of life can tide me over until I finish my research. I was so close!”

“Why would the Stone be in a school?” Athena asked, confused.

“Dumbledore has put it here to test Harry Potter. And try to destroy another one of my horcruxes.” Her father explained. Athena laughed.

“Harry hates Dumbledore. And he knows who I am. He wouldn’t destroy you. Not if there was a chance of you and I being united.”

“You and the Potter boy are close?”

“Yes, we grew up together. Uncle Lucius rescued us. Well, I rescued Harry, then Lucius came when some boys attacked us.” Athena explained and the Dark Lord looked murderous.

“Rescued you? Where is your Papa? I sent you to the safe house!”

“Dumbledore kidnapped Papa and I. Told everyone we were dead. Hid me in the muggle world. Papa is alive according to Gringotts but even their tracking spells have been blocked. Dumbledore is hiding him somewhere. Uncle Lucius has been searching but no luck yet.” Athena blinked away more tears as she thought of her Papa.  Voldemort was beyond murderous now.

“How dare he! HE WILL PAY! NO ONE TOUCHES MY HEIR AND CONSORT! NO ONE!” Voldemort raged. Both Quirrell and Athena warned him to be quieter.

“Harry and I will get you the Stone. If he wants Harry to find it anyway, it shouldn’t be too hard. We’ll bring Hermione. She is super smart. And Draco. He’s very strategic. Even if it is a little harder, the four of us should be able to do it.” Athena mused.

“I will need a Potion Master to brew the elixir of life. Where is Snape?”

“He is in the castle. But he is the one who betrayed you. And me and Papa. He told Dumbledore about us, and the safe house.” Athena shook her head.

“Then he has a lot to make up for. Quirrell, next time you see Severus, try to get him alone.” Voldemort said dismissively. Then he looked at his daughter more closely. “Are you wearing _Hufflepuff_ robes?”

Athena sighed. She was in for a lecture now.

\---

Athena and Neville met with Hermione, Harry and Draco in a secluded corner of the library after dinner the next day. Athena set up basic silencing charms that Lucius had ensured she master before coming to school.

“So how was the detention? Did you find out why Professor Quirrell was acting so strange?” Hermione asked in a hushed voice as they sat down. Athena nodded.

“That’s why I wanted all of us to meet.” She said, glancing at Harry and Draco and biting her lip.

“So, what was it?” Hermione pressed. Athena sighed.

“First I have to tell you and Neville something. Something about me. And you can’t tell a soul.” She told them. Harry and Draco looked concerned.

“What about Harry and Draco? Do they already know?” Neville asked, confused. Athena nodded.

“You have to swear, on your magic, not to tell anyone unless I give you permission, alright?” She continued.

“I swear.” Hermione said instantly. She already trusted Athena with her life. Neville hesitated.

“I swear.” He said, after a moment or two. He had known Athena for a while, and he liked her a lot. He was sure this would be nothing bad. Athena took a deep breath.

“My father is the Dark Lord Voldemort.” She said. Hermione’s eyes widened. Neville glanced at Harry, who gave him a reassuring smile.

“Oh…wow…but…” Neville stumbled out.

“It’s okay Neville. Bellatrix Lestrange was ordered to show restraint. I’m very sorry she did not.” She told him reassuringly. Neville breathed out and nodded.

“Why did you have to tell them? What happened, Athena?” Harry asked. Athena smiled.

“He’s here. Father is here. Well, his most sentient horcrux is, anyway. He’s living on the back of Quirrell’s head. I spoke to him.” She explained. She filled them in on what her father had told her.

“So, the old coot is testing me? Wants me to be his perfect little soldier?” Harry spat, irritated. “Well, we are gonna snatch that stone right from under him.”

“What about Snape? How is the Dark Lord going to get him to brew the elixir of life?” Draco asked.

“I actually have an idea for that. I think I can convince him to help.” Athena said cryptically. The others stared at her. She grinned. All she had to do was write to Lucius for some blackmail material to initially convince him, then prove he never should have betrayed them. Harry and Draco shook their heads knowingly, recognizing her ‘plotting’ face.

“Who else are we going to tell?” Harry asked.

“Father told me to only tell my most trusted for now. I will write to Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissa. Father gave me some instructions for Uncle Lucius.” Athena explained. Harry and Draco nodded. Hermione and Neville both blushed and looked shocked.

“I’m one of your most trusted…” Hermione whispered. Athena smiled at her and put a hand on the girl’s arm.

“I may not have known you long, Hermione, but I already know you will be part of my inner circle. I have this feeling, you know.” Athena assured the bushy-haired girl. Hermione nodded.

“I know what you mean.” She said. She had felt the connection too.

“So, the Stone?” Draco asked.

“We know it’s in the school, but we don’t know how many defenses Dumbledore has set up yet.” Athena explained. “We watch for now, see what happens. Daddy has some plans, to test the initial defenses. We should watch the Professors, see what they might choose as their defense, and who among them might be defending it. Daddy only knows for sure that the Gamekeeper, Hagrid, has provided a creature of some kind. He intends to create a diversion in the near future so he and Quirrell can find out what it is.” She told her friends. They nodded and Hermione took notes.

“Athena, I noticed you put up a silencing spell. Where did you learn that?” Hermione asked.

“Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa ensured that Harry, Draco and I had a basic knowledge of spells before coming here.” Athena explained. “I can teach you some if you like. And recommend some books so you can get caught up on the wizarding world. Though you answers in class suggest you already read some extras.”

“I got as many books as my parents would let me when Professor McGonagall took us to Diagon Alley.” Hermione said wistfully.

“Have you read them all yet?” Athena asked. Hermione nodded.

“Even Hogwarts: A History.”

“Well I will write you a list of books I think you should read. I’ll get it to you by tomorrow. I suggest we meet here every day after dinner. If the teachers ask, we can call it a study group. As we feel more comfortable we can add more people. If you think someone should be invited, run it by me and we will decide.” Athena said, then looked at Draco, “Dray, could you ask Pansy and Daphne to discreetly investigate those in our year, and those who are the children of my father’s past supporters. I want files on each as soon as possible. They have been trained for this kind of thing. Oh and tell your cousin Orion I need to speak to him.” Draco groaned.

“You know I don’t like talking to him! He’s crazier than his mother!” The blonde boy whined.

“Draco, whining will get you nowhere. Orion Lestrange has been here at Hogwarts longer than we have and we’ll need that. We have to start recruitment of the upper years somewhere. Neville and I can focus on the Hufflepuffs and later Hermione can help with the Ravenclaws. House unity will be vital later on. I promised Daddy that me being a Hufflepuff would be a good thing.” Athena chastised Draco and explained to the others. They nodded. Though Hermione and Neville weren’t exactly sure what they were recruiting for.

They continued to talk until they realized it was almost curfew and barely made it back to their dorms. Athena was pleased. This was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, Bella has a son! I mean, of course she does. She's a Black. She has traditions to uphold, duh! Your comments make me happy!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duels and letters and plans and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long...I didn't know where to end the chapter. It's crazy long. Enjoy!

Athena sat at the desk in her dorm room before breakfast. The rest of her roommates were either asleep (Hannah and Megan), in the bathroom (Leanne) or at their desks as well (Susan). Athena glanced around at her roommates then pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_Dear Uncle Lucius,_ she wrote,

_It’s only our third day here but I already have big news. My Father is here. Or rather, his most sentient horcrux is living on the back of our Defense against the Dark Arts professor’s head. He is here to get the Philosopher’s Stone, which Dumbledore has hidden here to test Harry. He wanted to lure one of Father’s horcruxes here and have Harry destroy it. Father asked us to help him get it. But he needs Severus Snape to brew the elixir of life in order to get his body back. I need to convince Snape to rejoin our side. After his massive betrayal and defection to Dumbledore’s side, I’ll need something big. I was hoping you would know something about why he defected in the first place so I could convince him to come back._

_If you can help me with Snape, we should be able to get the Stone. The only clue we have so far is that some of the professors have set up obstacles. And that very large gamekeeper, Hagrid, has provided a creature as well._

_If Harry or Draco hasn’t told you yet, I was Sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hat believed I would “best be able to complete my work” from this House. I think it was right. Father has already lectured me but I convinced him it could be a good thing. I have also chosen the beginnings of my inner circle, as Father suggested. It contains two Slytherins, a Ravenclaw and another Hufflepuff. All my age for now. But if Orion Lestrange proves himself I may add him. The Greengrass and Parkinson girls know of my heritage and I have asked things of them, but they are not in the inner circle yet. You taught me the political side of this and I hope you approve. Father is not really sane enough to handle political nuances just yet._

_Oh, that reminds me, do you happen to know where any of Father’s other Horcruxes are. He needs more of them for his body. I have his diary and can get the diadem, since it is here at school. Father cannot leave to get the cup and ring, but I’m not sure how you would get them to us. He said you knew where one was and Bellatrix knew where another was._

_Your Loving Goddaughter,_

_Athena_

She put down her quill and blew on the ink to dry it. She would post it on the way to breakfast, but for now she set it aside and pulled out another piece of parchment. She wrote out a list of books for Hermione. She charmed the paper and put it in her bag. She picked up the letter and rolled it, tying it up with a bit of string. She stood, giving Susan a smile and a nod, and made her way to the owlry.

Once there, she found a school owl. She could have borrowed Merlin or Hedwig but didn’t want to tie them up in case Draco or Harry wanted to write home. She tied the scroll to the average looking barn owl and said, “Please take this to Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.” The owl blinked at her then took off. Hedwig came and nuzzled her and the girl offered the snowy owl a treat, which she took delicately in her beak, then flew off. Athena chuckled and made her way to breakfast.

\----

That evening the five of them gathered in the library again. Once the silencing charms had been put up, Athena pulled out the list of books for Hermione. She handed the parchment to the bushy-haired girl.

“The parchment in charmed. If you have already read a book, or read it before our next meeting, tap the name of the book on the parchment and say, ‘already read’. The title will turn red. Similarly if you cannot find one of the books in the Hogwarts Library, tap the title and say, ‘cannot find’ and it will turn blue. If you make a mistake, or I give you the book, tap the title and say, ‘found’ and it will turn black again. At the beginning of each meeting we will go over the list. I will write down any you cannot find and turn the titles yellow. Once I get them for you, you can turn them black again.” Athena explained. Hermione took the parchment and read it in awe. She tested it by turning the third title on the list red. She looked up at Athena.

“A coded colour changing charm?” She asked. Athena nodded.

“One of the first things Aunt Narcissa taught me. Very useful for party planning.” She said with a laugh. Then she turned to Draco, “Did you speak to the girls and Orion?” She asked. He nodded.

“Pansy and Daphne said they already had files on all the first year Slytherins and half of the older Slytherins. They are in the process of gathering files on the other first years.” He informed her, handing her a stack of documents. Athena took them and shuffled through them briefly before setting them aside.

“And Orion?” She pressed. Draco grimaced.

“I spoke to my cousin. He is concerned about your Sorting but has agreed to speak to you now, after our meeting. He is waiting just over there.” Draco indicated a black-haired boy a ways away from them.

“I’ll speak to him now, then we can continue our meeting. Bring him over.” Athena commanded. Draco nodded and stood to approach his cousin. He whispered something to the older boy. Orion stood and followed Draco back to their table.

“My lady.” He said, bowing slightly.

“Heir Lestrange.” She replied, inclining her head. She indicated for him to sit and he did. Draco went back his seat next to Harry. Orion observed their group.

“I assume you have chosen these as your inner circle.” He said.

“It is no concern of yours yet, Lestrange. I have a task for you.” She informed him. He raised an eyebrow.

“A task?” He asked, skeptically.

“Yes. You have been at Hogwarts longer than we have. I need your opinion of the older students. Especially those descended from my father’s followers.”

“Information gathering?” Orion cackled. Everyone other than Athena flinched. “I can be far more useful to you.”

“Can you? You have not proven yourself the most trustworthy in the past.” Athena crossed her arms and watched him. He cackled again.

“Is this about the time I locked ickle Potty in the broom cupboard?” He said, leering at Harry, who flinched at the memory. Draco glared at his cousin, and wrapped an arm around Harry.

“That’s part of it, yes. If you can prove yourself sane and reliable, then we can discuss assignments more to your liking. And you will address Harry as Lord Potter from now on. He ranks above you, both societally and with me.”  Athena reprimanded. Orion was surprised at the tone of Athena’s voice and the authority it carried. He bowed his head.

“Yes, my lady.”

“I want everything written down by next week. You will give it all to Draco or Harry and they will pass it on to me. Draco will let you know when I next wish to speak to you. You are dismissed.” She informed him and he stood. He bowed, much deeper than before.

“Very good, my lady. Lord Potter, Cousin.” He acknowledged and quickly left the library. Athena sighed and they continued their meeting.

\----

Athena was on her way to the Great Hall for lunch the next day with Hermione and Neville when she heard shouting.

“You should just stay away from him, Malfoy! You’ve obviously corrupted him!” Athena heard and sighed, heading towards the sound. She arrived to see Weasley and Draco with their wands trained on each other. Harry had his wand pointed at one of the boys who stood behind Weasley, as did Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Vince, Greg and Theo.

“What is going on here?” Athena asked, looking between Harry and Draco.

“None of your concern, Dale!” Weasley shouted at her. Hermione and Neville went to stand behind Harry and Draco.

“Actually you have your wand pointed at my godbrother; it is very much my concern.” Athena informed him calmly. But then Weasley spotted Hermione.

“Isn’t she that bookworm mudblood know-it-all? Thought you didn’t hang out with mudbloods, Malfoy.” The red-haired boy taunted. Athena grew very angry.

“Enough! Let’s settle this where we won’t get caught. Wizards Duel, midnight. Trophy Room. Harry’s my second.” Athena snapped at Weasley.

“Dean’s my second. We’ll be there.” Weasley said, gesturing to a dark skinned boy behind him. Athena nodded; teeth clenched, then turned on her heel and entered the Great Hall.

She sat at the Hufflepuff table and glared at her plate. Hermione and Neville sat on either side of her. Draco and Harry sat across from her, which earned odd looks from the staff and students alike.

“Athena, you didn’t have to do that.” Draco said. Athena snapped her head up to look at him.

“Yes I did. You heard what he called Hermione. And he’s been upsetting Harry.” She said. “And besides, I’d rather duel him then risk you getting in trouble or hurt for dueling him in the hall!” Draco gave her a look.

“It’s the not first time I’ve fought with the Weasel and I doubt it will be the last. He keeps upsetting Harry.” He told her, without the slightest hint of remorse. Athena sighed.

“Well let’s hope tonight will settle this.” She said grimly.

\---

Athena and Neville met Hermione, Harry and Draco in a secluded corner of the corridor leading the Trophy Room just before midnight. Athena looked around quickly, making sure there was no one around, when they heard a loud meow.

“Children out of bed, my sweet?” Came the voice of Filch. The children looked at each other. Athena pointed the direction that Filch was not facing and the five of them took off as quickly and silently as possible. It wasn’t long before they encountered a locked door. Hermione pulled out her wand.

“ _Alohamora!”_ She whispered, the door unlocked and they tumbled through. Athena quickly pulled the door shut behind them and Hermione relocked it. They sighed and collapsed. Until a slimy liquid dropped onto Neville’s shoulder. They all looked up and screamed. A dog with three heads stood there, drooling on them. It growled and they burst back out the door, running full tilt down the hallway. Eventually they found a shadowed alcove and stopped.

“That was a Cerberus!” Athena and Hermione said in unison. Harry and Neville were shaking. Draco didn’t look much better. They all looked at each other in shock.

“We should head to bed before Filch catches us.” Athena suggested. They parted ways, heading to their common rooms.

Athena motioned Neville over to the fire once they reached the Hufflepuff Common room.

“Nev, are you okay?” She asked the still shaking boy. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ll be fine, Athena.” He said. Athena nodded and smiled at him.

“Off to bed then, Neville.” She said, patting him on the back. He smiled at her and went through the door to the dorms. Athena was not far behind, but once she reached her dorm, she sat and wrote a report for her father, informing him of the Cerberus.

\---

Athena awoke early to the hooting of an owl. The barn owl she had sent the letter to Lucius with the day before had returned and perched on her bedside table. He held out his leg to her and she leaned over to take the letter. Once the letter was free the owl hooted again and flew off. Athena sighed and swung her legs out of bed. She yawned as she shuffled to her desk. She had barely gotten three hours of sleep. She turned on the magical light on her desk. Several of her roommates moaned and closed their curtains. Athena mumbled an apology. She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Athena,_

_I am not shocked that your father has found a way to the school. Did you remember to charm the last letter? Dumbledore reads all the mail in and out of the school. Only the charm we taught you can fool him. He can see through most other deceptions. Not that anything you sent in your letter would be news to him. I am sure he is well aware of your father’s presence there. Although, the fact that you are aware might cause you to become a target. I know, I know, you can take care of yourself. But please be careful, Narcissa would have my head if anything happened to you children._

_As for Severus, we were close in school, though I was a few years ahead of him. He was best friends with Harry’s mother. Do not tell Harry that I told you this; Severus did not wish for anyone to know, especially after the mistake that cost him her friendship. I know that Severus is the one who overheard the prophecy and told the Dark Lord. Perhaps he worked out the connotations and knew Lily would be in danger. He was in love with her, from a very young age. Again, please don’t tell Harry that. I’m sure Harry being nearly identical to his father has already caused Severus to dislike him and I’d rather not cause too many issues, especially if we want Severus on our side._

_The only reason I can think of for Severus’ defection is that he believed that your father would not spare Lily and that somehow Dumbledore could save her. I know your father would have asked Lily to step aside. Severus was on his way to becoming an inner circle member by that point, and his best potion master. He would not have taken his request lightly. Though we both know that your father was not in his right mind after he sent you and Darius to the safe house. Darius was his conscience, his guide, in many ways. Especially with the horcruxes and there being so little of his soul left._

_Once Severus went to Dumbledore, we don’t know the extent of what he told him. Other than about you and Darius, of course. He knew who your secret keeper was, and already knew the location of the safe houses. He just had to tell Dumbledore all of them and he would have found you eventually. I’m not sure we should trust him. But I believe he did it for love. He did it all so that Lily Potter might live. But she didn’t. Use that._

_Now, as to the horcruxes themselves. Yes, I do know the location of one. The ring. It is the least protected. I will fetch it immediately. There is also the locket, but it requires a parselmouth to access it. Only you, Harry and your father that we know of. It is possible that Dumbledore attempted to learn it after all these years. He may have succeeded. Warn your father. As for the cup, it is safe in Bella’s vault for now. She can gather is easily enough, but we would not be able to bring any of them into Hogwarts. Not easily. I will have to consider the problem._

_I am glad you are choosing an inner circle. It is befitting of the Dark Heir. As to you being in Hufflepuff, there is nothing I can say that I’m sure your father hasn’t already. Perhaps our views of the houses are skewed and you will be the one to unite them. I am proud of your political advances; I hope my teachings will help you in the future as well._

_I am so proud of you, my darling goddaughter, keep up the good work and keep us informed. Narcissa will send a letter and some treats in a few days._

_Your proud Godfather,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Athena smiled at the letter. It was interesting to learn that Snape had been in love with Harry’s mother. Useful, too. It was the perfect information to use as blackmail. She folded the letter away in her pocket for future reference and got ready for breakfast.

\---

Athena was rushing to the library to meet her friends after dinner. She had got held up giving her report to her father. She was nearly there when she ran into something large and soft. She looked up and saw the gamekeeper, Hagrid.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She said, backing up quickly. She saw he looked a little upset and she thought this might be an opportunity for her.

“S’okay. I’m not payin’ attention.” He said in his rumbling voice. She noticed he had a silvery substance on his hands. She gasped.

“Is that unicorn blood?” She asked, in awe. He sighed and nodded.

“Somethin’s been attacking them in th’ forest.” He explained. Athena knew her father had been living off unicorn blood, but she didn’t think he’d be so careless as to get caught.

“That’s horrible.” She said. She thought maybe if she befriended the oaf he might let slip how to get past the Cerberus. Hagrid nodded.

“It is. They’re such beautiful creatures. Who’d wanna hurt them?” He asked rhetorically.

“They are beautiful. I’m curious about the other creatures that live in the forest. Magical creatures fascinate me.” She said. He perked up.

“Well, any time ye wanna come down and have tea with me, you’re more’n welcome to. What’s yer name?”

“Athena Dale.” She said. “Would you mind if I brought some friends? One of them is muggleborn and I’m sure she’d love to know more about anything magical.” She added, looking hopeful. He nodded enthusiastically.

“O’course you can, Miss Athena. I’ll be lookin’ forward to it.” He smiled at her. She smiled back and went on her way to the library.

\---

Two weeks in and Hermione had finished the initial list of books Athena had given her, including the ones Athena had owl ordered for her. Athena wrote her another one. Orion had given her reports on all the older Slytherins and what he could on the older students of the other houses.

She, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Draco had had tea with Hagrid twice. Hagrid adored them, even Draco. It turned out he had known Harry’s parents and had lots of stories to tell. They had helped him look for injured unicorns a few times. Athena always found them first and shooed her father away before calling the others. Hagrid hailed her as some kind of unicorn whisperer and began to teach her all about them and other creatures.

More weeks passed and September became October and Athena built her political base and learned all she could about the students and staff of Hogwarts. She made her plans to approach Snape and convincing Hagrid to tell them about “Fluffy”. All he had let slip so far was a name. Who calls a Cerberus “Fluffy”? Hagrid apparently.

They had no idea what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I didn't include a lot of the conversations with Hagrid because I hate writing his speak pattern, but it bugs me if I have him speak normally, cuz he doesn't. Anyway, comments make me happy!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween, and more attempts for the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be out around Halloween, but that's when I was moving, and I've been working and doing physio for my back, so, busy life. I have a plan for the next few chapters, so they should be quicker. Enjoy!

“I have a bad feeling about today.” Harry said. It was Halloween. The five of them were eating breakfast (at the Hufflepuff table, much to the confusion of other students, and the disguised anger of the Headmaster). Athena gave him a small smile. She didn’t like Halloween for nearly the same reason Harry didn’t. At home they celebrated Samhain, a time to be close to the spirits of dead loved ones. Most pureblood families still celebrated the old holidays, instead of the commercialized muggle ones.

“I wish we were at home to celebrate with Mother and Father, but the headmaster would not give permission.” Draco sighed, leaning into Harry’s side. Harry smiled gratefully at him and nodded.

“The old fool is trying to limit our power by preventing us from celebrating the old holidays. Or he thinks he is. We will find a way to celebrate regardless. He does not control us.” Athena seethed, resisting the urge to glare up at the headmaster. She knew that would only make things worse.

“Right now, he does, whether we like it or not. There is very little we can do without him finding out or worse. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Hermione told her friend, laying a hand on her arm. Athena sighed but smiled at Hermione.

\---

Classes were full of rambunctious children who couldn’t wait for the feast. Athena worried for Harry, surrounded by all this on a day that made him so upset. At least he had Draco, who would help him through it, as he always did. The few classes that Hufflepuffs shared with Slytherins gave Athena a glimpse of Harry’s mood. He was putting on the mask that Lucius had worked so hard to teach him, but Athena knew him well enough to see the tense shoulders and hands clenching and unclenching. He was not okay. It would be a long day for him.

“I’ve been reading up on the Samhain traditions.” Hermione whispered to her in the final class of the day, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Potions. Athena nodded as she stirred their potion. The most recent list of books she had given her friend had included quite a few about wizarding traditions. “I’d like to see them first hand, even participate if I could.” The bushy-haired girl continued, glancing up to make sure Professor Snape was not nearby as she sorted ingredients.

“I wish you could…but the Headmaster has eyes everywhere…we can’t risk it, like you said at breakfast.” Athena breathed out. Hermione nodded sadly.

“I know.” Was all she got out. Their conversation was cut short by Snape headed back towards them. They focused on their potion. Athena gave a resigned sigh.

\---

By the time they made their way to the Great Hall for the feast, they were all ready to eat and go to sleep. They sat together at the Slytherin table, earning them some glares, until Orion, Daphne and Pansy came to sit near them. Athena nodded at the three. They were not in her inner circle, but they were still on her side, her followers.

The feast was loud, the children devouring the food and candy, sugar causing them to be quite hyper. But when the doors slammed open, silence fell instantly. Quirrell stumbled through, earning some strange looks.

“T-Troll! Troll in the d-dungeons!” He screamed. “Thought y-you oughta know…” He added, then promptly passed out. Everyone started screaming. Athena resisted the urge to run and make sure her father was okay. She figured this was part of his distraction. The professors were trying to get everyone calm and failing. Then Dumbledore stood.

“SILENCE!” He screamed. Everyone stopped and stared him. “Students will follow their prefects back to their dormitories! Staff, with me!” He instructed forcefully. Prefects scrambled to get their houses together and headed back to their dormitories. Athena gasped with sudden realization.

“No! The Slytherins can’t go to their dormitories! They are in the dungeon and that’s where the troll is!” She screamed, searching frantically for Harry and Draco in the crowds. The Slytherins all stopped, staring at this brave little Hufflepuff who stood up for them when nobody, not even the Headmaster seemed concerned about their safety. But it was too late; the staff had gone off to deal with the troll.

“They can come with us!” Cedric spoke up. He and the Hufflepuff prefects waved the Slytherins over. Athena’s eyes widened.

“We’ll have to be careful; our common room is close to the dungeons as well!” She told Cedric, who nodded. The mixed group of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins made their way to the Hufflepuff Basement. Harry and Draco came up on either side of Athena, Neville close behind her. She locked eyes with Hermione, who nodded to her as she was swept up by the Ravenclaws.

They walked quickly to the dorm, a prefect at the front tapping out the code and opening the barrel. Everyone surged through, the Slytherins looking around in awe. Athena led her friends to a couch in the corner.

“So this is the Hufflepuff Common room. I’m honestly not sure what I expecting.” Draco said with a slight sneer. Athena glared playfully at him.

“Don’t start.” She told him, but there was no anger in her tone. He laughed at her. She shook her head with a smile.

\---

Most of the students had fallen asleep huddled in the common room, a few hours later when Professor Sprout came to check on them. She stood in the doorway, wondering how her students had suddenly doubled when she realized half of them were Slytherins. She smiled when she realized what must have happened. Someone must have realized that the troll being in the dungeon would mean that the Slytherins would not be safe.

Athena saw her Head of House and shook those around her awake, as she saw others doing. When everyone was awake and staring at her, Professor Sprout spoke.

“Who was it who suggested that the Slytherins come here?” She asked, pride in her voice. Everyone pointed at Cedric, who blushed.

“But it was Athena who realized they wouldn’t be safe.” Cedric insisted. He looked over at her, as did Professor Sprout.

“A brave thing to do. I’m sorry that none of the staff realized what a danger you would be in, Slytherin students. Thank you, Athena, for speaking up when you could simply have stayed silent.” Sprout said with a proud and apologetic smile.

“No I couldn’t. Two of my best friends are Slytherin. I would never knowingly put them in danger.” Athena said, blushing furiously as all eyes turned to her. A sharp rap on the barrel entrance distracted everyone. Professor Sprout opened the door to find Professor Snape standing there.

“I came to collect my Slytherins.” He said, shortly. Professor Sprout nodded.

“Of course.” She said. The Slytherins stood and approached Snape.

“Who suggested you come here?” He asked them.

“Athena Dale realized they would be unsafe in the dungeons with the troll and Cedric Diggory offered they come here instead.” Professor Sprout answered instead. Snape’s head whipped around.

“ _Athena Dale?_ ” he asked, his voice borderline dangerous, as he found her in the crowd. Athena stared him down. She watched the man who had taken her parents away from her as he looked her over. “Interesting.” He sneered. He turned and Athena noticed he was limping, which he had not been in class earlier. She frowned, watching a bit of blood drip down his robes before he stalked off. Had he tried to get past Fluffy? Perhaps he had followed Quirrell there, if Athena was correct in assuming this was a distraction to attempt get past the Cerberus, which Athena had warned her father about.

Harry and Draco each gave Athena a hug before following their Head of House out of the common room.

\---

The next day the school was a buzz with the rumors that a first year Hufflepuff had saved all the Slytherins. Athena told all who would listen that it had been Cedric who saved them, she simply recognized the danger.

But soon a new rumor surfaced. Somehow Ron Weasley had ended up in the Hospital Wing, along with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. People were saying that the three Gryffindor boys had gone after the troll. Apparently the teachers had gotten there just in time. Weasley was boasting that he had single-handedly defeated the troll. Athena doubted he had done much more than scream. In the few classes Hufflepuffs shared with Gryffindors, she had seen barely any magic from him. Draco said he couldn’t even preform a basic levitation spell. Either he had been incredibly lucky, or his friends were better than he was, which Draco also thought unlikely.

The rumors weren’t what Athena wanted to know. She wanted to know if her father had succeeded in capturing the stone. Which is why, after her DADA class, she stayed late, under the guise of asking Professor Quirrell some questions about their latest essay. He ushered her up to his office, saying, somewhat loudly, for the benefit of the few straggling students, something about getting her an additional book to help her with the subject. Once they were both inside, he looked to see that every student was gone, except Neville, who gave them both a timid nod before closing the classroom door behind him. Professor Quirrell closed the office door and began to undo his turban, as Voldemort nagged at him to hurry up.

“Did you get it, Father?” Athena asked, once she could see her father’s snake-like face.

“No…I could not get past that damn dog. The warning you gave me was helpful, but even with two faces, it is hard to watch three heads at once. That and its immune to most spells. We managed to escape mostly unscathed, which is more than I can say for that fool Snape.” Her father told her, sulkily. “We must get that oaf Hagrid to tell us how he controls that beast.”

“I am trying, Father. He always changes the subject when I bring it up. He let slip that its name is Fluffy but I don’t know much else.” Athena said, hanging her head.

“Try harder, daughter. We all must try harder!” Voldemort said, anger rising.

“I will, Father, I promise.” Athena assured the irate Dark Lord.

“Good. We have no way of knowing what the other protections are until we get past the beast. I cannot keep sustaining myself on the unicorns, it is becoming tiresome.” Voldemort went on. Athena nodded.

“My inner circle and I have been working on that. I have some crucial information about Snape to bring him back to our side. Then he can begin the elixir of life so it’s ready for the stone.” She explained.

“Good, good, if we can have everything prepared by the end of the school year, we can use the summer for the ritual to restore my body.” The Dark Lord looked contemplative.

“And look for Papa.” Athena added softly, her face sad. Voldemort blinked at her, a range of emotions dancing across his weathered face,

“Yes…Darius…” The Dark Lord murmured before composing himself. “Now, you have plenty of work to do, daughter. Off you go.” He dismissed her. Athena smiled at her father and hurried from the office.

\---

November turned into December and the snow began to pile up on the grounds. One afternoon many students decided to go outside and enjoy the snow. Snowball fights started rather quickly. The Weasley Twins, well known for their pranks and against student and staff alike, charmed some snowballs to hit Professor Quirrell in the back of his turban.

Draco pointed this out to Athena, looking horrified. Harry could not contain his laughter. Hermione barely contained hers, and Neville looked like he was going to be sick with fear.  Athena herself watched with amusement, knowing her father would be extremely irritated for the rest of the day. She had been thinking of recruiting the Twins. They seemed to be the black sheep of their family, and their knowledge of magic was quite impressive. This incident only cemented their recruitment in her mind, despite what her father might think.

Christmas was fast approaching and Athena was no closer to the stone. Nor getting Snape on their side. She had yet to approach him with the information she had. She had to word everything very carefully or he would just go to Dumbledore and she would have to find another Potion Master. There were few with as much skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will probably be 4 or 5 more chapters for this book. I have lots of ideas for the next book so that should be out as soon as I finish this one! Comments make me happy!


End file.
